American National Quidditch team
|latest= }} The American National Quidditch team is the national Quidditch team of the United States of America. Team Special Move The U.S.A. has a basketball-style Team Special Move named The Harlem Shuffle (20 points). The name is taken from the popular No-Maj basketball team The Harlem Globetrotters, who are best known for their skilful and entertaining play involving a ball of similar size to the Quaffle, during games. The Harlem Shuffle plays out as follows: First, Chaser Gianni Fedele spins it atop his finger, shouting to his fellow Chasers, "Get ready, guys!" He passes the Quaffle immediately on to Robert Green, who dribbles it back and forth on his broomstick for a few moments, then passes to Debbie Muntz. Muntz plays piggie-in-the-middle with the other team's Chaser(s), while sliding the Quaffle down her outstretched arms and behind her head. She throws it to Fedele, who throws it to Green, who scores by throwing the Quaffle in from behind the goal post after diving off of his broomstick, while falling. Muntz takes it and scores once again, the other team's Keeper diving off their broom, but failing to make the save. Stadium The American team's national stadium appears to be on a New England farm, with a barn behind one goal and a road leading to a hilltop Victorian mansion behind the other, heavily implying that the stadium and field are privately owned (a possible nod to America's emphasis on private, rather than state-run enterprise). The field seems to always be dark with its cloudy grey sky and Hallowe'en theme. It is covered with jack-o-lanterns, surrounded by autumn-colored trees, and its buildings are quite old, being New England Victorian in architecture. The bottom of the Quidditch pitch is covered with dirt and quite a few weeds and mowed-down crops, and the pitch itself sports line markers similar to those seen on an American football field circa 1920. Given the farm buildings and the ploughed dirt nature of the field, it is likely that the field is used to grow crops in the off-season. The side banners have red and white stripes and blue stars. Uniform Their uniform consists of a navy blue vest, white shirts with red stripes and white pants. Emblem and Flag The team's emblem is blue on top with three white stars. There are vertical stripes of red and white below and a black eagle with a Beater's bat in each claw. Their flag is the stars and stripes. History 1986 Quidditch World Cup The American National Quidditch team participated in the Quidditch World Cup. Maximus Brankovitch III was their captain. 1990 Quidditch World Cup The U.S.A. participated in this year's World Cup. Brankovitch III was their captain again. 1994 Quidditch World Cup The U.S.A. competed in the 1994 Quidditch World Cup.422nd Quidditch World Cup poster - Their team was Fedele, Muntz, Green, Ruczinski, Duvall, Heidelberger, and Singleton. 2014 Quidditch World Cup The U.S.A. qualified for the 2014 Quidditch World Cup, which began in Argentina in April. - Quidditch World Cup 1990 - 2014 (Archived) The team rode Starsweeper XXIs. - PLACE YOUR BETS WITH LUDO BAGMAN (Archived) They defeated Jamaica on 16 May to qualify for the quarterfinals, and Liechtenstein on 8 June to advance to the semifinals. On 5 July, they lost to Brazil. They then played against Japan to determine third place, a game which they lost. Squads Appearances * * * Notes and references de:Nationalmannschaft USA 2014 es:Equipo Nacional Estadounidense de Quidditch fr:Équipe de Quidditch des États-Unis pl:Amerykańska narodowa drużyna quidditcha ru:Сборная США по квиддичу Category:National Quidditch teams Category:Quidditch in America